


Just A Date

by theradicaldame



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theradicaldame/pseuds/theradicaldame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:D Short, fluffy one-shot. Mainly SuperHusbands, with a side serving of Spiderpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Date

“Tony, seriously. Stop worrying, Peter will be just fine, and you breathing down his neck isnt going to make him want to not see this guy-if anything, its just going to push him CLOSER. Reminds me of someone else I know, really….” Steve turned to give his best stern-captain face. Tony scowled.

“I never dated deranged mercenaries with mexican food fetishes-“

“No, you married a 90 year old man that your boss found at the bottom of the ocean.”

Tony sputtered, whirling around from the screen he’d been tapping at.

“Wha-you- Coulson is not my BOSS. No ones the boss of me. Im Iron Man, for chrissakes.”

“Mmm… whatever you say, dear.”

Tony huffed.

“JARVIS, do you have a lock on that tracker I put in Peters bag last night?”

“Tony! You seriously-“

“Yes, Steve, I seriously. I seriously a lot of things, and spying on my teenage son while he goes on a date with a mercenary is one of the things i do very seriously indeed.”

Steve glared. “I can’t believe,” he began-

“Nononononono dont you- dont you start with the cap speech tone-” Tony stilled as Steve put his hand over his mouth, gently. But what came out next wasnt what Tony had expected to hear- not even close.

“I can’t believe that you have so little faith in our parenting.” Steves eyes softened, and he took his hand off Tonys mouth to rub his shoulders.

“Don’t you think we’ve done a good job with Peter? Surely you don’t think he’d put himself in a situation where he didnt feel totally safe? He’s nearly a grown man, Tony. He deserves a little privacy……and he’s been debugging your trackers for weeks now, besides.”

“WHAT!” Tony tried to jerk back, but Steve held him effortlessly in place while he squirmed. 

“Who was it! Who taught him how to get into my tech? It was that damn Wade, wasnt it?”

“Actually, it was Bruce. Are you kidding me? Wades a nice kid, but he’s too much like Clint in some ways….if he doesnt understand it, it gets blown up.”

Tonys eyed hardened. “And what happens when Peter becomes something he doesnt ‘get’, huh? What happens when its Peter getting blown up or-“

“TONY. THE ONLY THING GETTING BLOWN RIGHT NOW IS THIS SITUATION, WILDLY OUT OF HAND.” He wasnt yelling, precisely, but with tony still pinned beneath his hands, his voice was a little overload in Tonys ears.

“And if you keep it up this way I can tell you whats NOT getting blown later on…” Steve grinned and blushed. He was still getting used to innuendo- honestly, it was more for how it made Tonys gaze soften and a smile touch his lips than anything else.

“You’re terrible at innuendo, you know that?” he said, smiling. Steve released him from his grip, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah well, you taught me so…”

“Pff. You must not have been listening, then.” Tony shuffled awkwardly, then shot a resentful glance out the window. “So, since you took away my right to spy on my son, what am I gonna do for the rest of the night?”

Steve groaned. “Tony, he’s going to be gone for a few HOURS, tops.” his face brightened. “Tell you what. Why dont we go out of a little date of our own?” he cocked his head to one side, smiling brilliantly. Tony grunted.

“The kitchen staff gets off at 7, and the overnight girl quit after Clint fell through the ceiling tiles when he was taking a nap.” he stifled a laugh. The girl- Luna- had been a regular hoot, and a damn good cook. And if she didnt really know what a blender or a toaster was, well, he had learned not to ask too many questions about employees furnished by SHIELD. Clint didnt trust her. 

“She wears radish earrings” he said. “She could be anyone.”

He chuckled. Steve rolled his eyes.

“I meant an actual date, Tony. You know, where we leave the tower and you dont make your own drinks.” he pulled the shorter man into a tight hug, being careful not to grip too tightly- after all, he didnt want to smash him. Sometimes, being a super soldier had its disadvantages. 

After a few more indistinct grumbles, Tony nodded. “Yeah, lets go. Sushi? Thai?”

“How about something I wont burn through by the time we get home? Theres a very nice- dont look at me that way, its got five stars in the sunday paper-“

“The sunday paper, ” Tony moaned. “Dear god, five stars in the sunday paper.”

Steve elbowed him, and he staggered back in mock-pain before collapsing dramatically on the bed, legs splayed out, groaning theatrically.

“Oh, youve wounded me! Help, I think you broke a rib. Take my shirt off and give me a hickey or something, that helps.”

Steve choked on nothing and turned bright red, but moved forward and kissed hjim anyways. 

~~~

“Oh all right, ” Tony admitted. “Its not that bad.”

Eliota- it sounded mysterious and exotic and ocean-y. Like a mermaid, or something.

The restaurant sat inside a natural cave just off the ocean. Looking out the massive glass wall, they could just see the last rays of sunlight slipping below the ocean. It was utterly exclusive- you had to have a members card to get in, and it was no wonder why. There was a large, sweeping ballroom to the left of the entrance, filled with soft classical music coming from the far corner. A few couples danced energetically, laughing and twirling beneath the orb-like lights. The inside was pure luxury- granite and dark hardwoods everywhere you looked, a full bar (to Tonys delight, the bartenders could make every bizarre drink he interrogated them on). The most interesting thing was the owners- they were both present, and one of them rushed up to greet Steve as soon as he walked through the massive doors.

“Steve! How are you?” she seemed breathless as she quickly flipped a strand of her long, black hair from her face. ”Elianes just round the corner, taking some shots of one of the dancers- some actor boy in spats and suspenders, she cant get enough of him.. Apparently he’s the new Dr. Who or something….” she trailed off. “This must be Tony!” she shook his hand firmly. ” I’m Dakota, I co-run the restaurant. Eliane will be by later-Steves told me so much about you, he comes in on sundays sometimes.” she turned back to Steve. “I have to run, but tell Peter I said hi, okay? Nice to meet you, Tony.” She smiled again and was off like a shot, winding through the crowds like a snake before vanishing into what looked like the kitchens.

“What’d you do, save her kitten from a burning house or something?”

Steve grinned. 

“They had a problem with teenagers busting up the glass during construction…. apparently this cave was quite the spot for recreational drug use. I only helped put a little fear of god in to them, thats all.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Careful there, you’re starting to grow a halo.”

Steve laughed. They got to a table in the far corner with a nice view- the ballroom on one side, the massive city skyline coming slowly to life on the other. Tony spent a few moments critiquing the menu design “Its awful, look at it, theres not a speck of blue in the decor, the turquoise is trashy as hell-” but Steve shushed him as another girl, this one with short brown hair, came bounding up.

“Hey Steve!”

She didnt wait for a reply, lowering herself to the ground before snapping what sounded like a billion pictures, changing angels all the while. Tony frowned.

“Id really rather not-” Steve shushed him.

“Thats part of their thing- Dakota does the cooking and back-house managing, and Eliane stays up front and takes pictures and stuff. They send you the pictures afterwards, she snaps all night. Its sort of a, buy-a-happy-memory thing. They’re really neat.” Tony side-eyed the girl, who was now climbing the side of the wall to take pictures of the whole ballroom.

“Mmph.”

When the food arrived, it was stupidly delicious, and though hed sooner die than admit it, he actually thought he might start reading the sunday paper, if this was where it got them. They didnt talk about much- Fury had a new eyepatch that Tony swore had a tiny camera embedded in it, Steve ranted about gas prices and how ‘its not just me, the night girl couldnt figure out the blender either, im telling you, its a funny blender’. They laughed easily and by the end of the meal Tony hadnt worried about Peter at all, he was enjoying himself so much. When the bill arrived, it was snatched away at the last minute by the cook-owner. Did she ever slow down enough to breathe?

“Not…not having it.” she panted it. “Not on my watch. Steve, don’t argue, I can see it in your head. Tip the waitress, I like her. This ones on me.” She smiled, holding her side. 

“You really shouldnt run around so much, you’re gonna get gray hairs.” said Steve, grinning. She stuck her tongue out.

“In that case, its free because its a one-time-only senior discount, you goon.” She flapped the bill at them absentmindedly before straightening up. “Elianes crouched somewhere up front by the host stand, I think shes having some sort of crisis, we might be out of mints…” she stared off in the distance, frowning masterfully.

“Anyways, Steve, always good to see you. Tony, lovely to meet you, and next time bring Peter, wont you?” with that, she rushed off again, to god knows where.

Steve excused himself to the restroom, and Tony used the opportunity to sneak away to the front where surely enough, the camera-snapping girl was chatting it up with a spindly man in a frankly hideous banana-yellow tie. He waited a heroic three seconds before interrupting their conversation.

“What- oh, sorry, yes, just a moment. Yes, Mr. Stark?” she said. She looked antsy.

“How much for the pictures?”

“Oh!” her face lit up, and she turned to the other man, saying a swift goodbye before turning back to face him again. She was glowing. “Usually I send the files over to you overnight, and let you choose which ones you like, then we do pricing from there. I shoot all night, so theres lots of times where you don’t even know I’m watching- its a lot of fun, really, catching people when theyre all relaxed.” she paused. “Did you have any particular pictures in mind from earlier this evening? I could flip through this camera and show you those- the others are on separate cards, im afraid-” his eyes darted back to the table, where Steve was dutifully pushing in both of their chairs before heading over.

“All of them.” he said firmly.

Her mouth dropped open in a little ‘O’ of surprise.

“A-all of them?” she stuttered.

“Yep. Every one. I’ll have JARVIS wire you ten grand overnight and we’ll see those in my inbox at six am sharp, right?” he gave his best Tony-Stark smile, and she looked like she was going to pass out where she stood.

“Good then, now that thats all done…” he turned just in time to smile up at Steve, who wrapped one arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. The camera-girl was still in a state of shock, it seemed, but he pulled Steve away before he could bother to ask what theyd been talking about. No need for him to see how sentimental hed gotten.

As they left, Steve lowered his arm to wrap it around Tonys waist. 

“Lets go see how Peters date went, hmm?”

Tonys stomach clenched. 

~~~~

They walked up the ramp from the garage, Tony leading the way. Steve refused to let go of his hand, however, and he was forced to a brisk walk rather than the all-out sprint hed been planning on. They rode the elevator up to the lounge area, where the Avengers liked to hang out when they werent being debriefed. 

He was fully prepared to kick the door down- well, have Steve kick it down- but it was already being opened as they rounded the corner. They both jumped back, poking their head around the corner to watch as Wade shut the door softly behind him before beginning to tip-toe down the hallway. Tony shook his hand loose and stepped around the corner, being deliberately loud. Wade whirled around and nearly fell over before he made a sort of weird half-bow towards the two men.

Tony straightened up. Bad enough that this kid was dating his son, worse that he was taller than him so he had to look up to meet his eyes. It made him grumpy.

“Wade.”

“Iron Mom.”

Steve guffawed behind him, ruining the ‘terrifying superhero dads’ image Tony had been trying to create. Without another word, he went over to the room Wade had walked out of and peered inside.

Oh, shit. he thought. Wrong again, Tony.

He didnt know what he’d expected, exactly- the couch torn in half, Peter in his underwear, bottles of liquor on every available surface, chimichanga wrappers papering the walls, maybe-but not this.

Peter lay curled up in the dark, the televisions dim glow reflecting on his face. he was covered in a blanket- god knows where the kid had had to go to find it- and his head was propped up on a hefty leather coat that Tony recognized, to his chagrin, as Wades. He closed the door silently and turned back around to look at wade, who was staring at him so hard he thought his eyes might pop out of his head. Steve looked so smug he wanted to punch him right in the mouth. With his mouth. Preferably with no clothes on.

He turned, squinting at the coatless teenager standing in the dark of the hall. He eyed him up and down until Wade struck a ridiculous pin-up pose, then he rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, rubbing his face tiredly.

“Okay, okay. You pass. I’ll stop bugging Peters stuff.”

Wades scarred face broke into a huge grin, and he bounded forward to wrap both Steve and Tony in a crushing hug. Even Steve looked shocked at his strength. The kid pulled back and flashed a peace sign at the two of them.

“Later dudes!” he cackled, and then he poofed away with a soft WHUMP!

A cloud of red smoke was all that was left in his wake. Steve stared at the spot where he’d been.

“Did he just-“

“Teleport?” said Tony. “Yeah, I think he did. But you know what, I dont even care. Peters home safe and if hes all right with dating a teleporting mutant mercenary, then I should be too. And dont even think about rubbing it in my face or I’ll never, ever, ever explain another technological device to you again.”

Steve opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it, and kissed him instead.


End file.
